


I Choose You

by twdsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/twdsunshine
Summary: When Negan and his Saviors run into trouble, they’re rescued by a girl with a unique way of protecting herself.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever had a request make me laugh as much as this one did. 
> 
> ‘So I had a really funny dream last night and I wanna write a story/one shot but I’m a shitty writer so I was hoping you’d do it. So basically, before the finally of season 8 Negan and the saviors get in trouble by getting surrounded by a herd and they r struggling to get out when they suddenly hear the Pokemon theme song playing and the walkers leave and the reader comes out with her trusty screwdriver and remote crontol.’

The air was filled with the snarls and feral growls of the undead.  Decaying fingers clawed at Negan’s jacket, searching for meat, snapping jaws hungering for the taste of him.  The stench of rotting flesh filled his nose and the desperate yells of his men assaulted his ears as they found themselves dragged under by the onslaught, their insides becoming their outsides as they were torn apart.  There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run.  The trucks in his convoy were surrounded, two many walkers crowding around them to even attempt to force a way through without ending up spinning their wheels on a thick slick of gore.  Still, Negan was determined not to go down without a fight as he stood tall amongst the chaos, Lucille clenched firmly in his hand, her barbs dripping with blood as he whirled her through the air.  It should have been a routine run - scare a couple of assholes, home by dinner - but somewhere it had all gone wrong and now… Now, now he was losing Saviors left, right and centre and the herd showed no signs of thinning.

He was starting to glance around desperately for another way out, an opportunity to slip away, maybe with a few of the guys still standing, and find a back way that would lead them home.  It was all about damage control at this point.  Half of the monsters were on their knees now, feasting on his fallen comrades.  It had created an opening but he knew it wouldn’t last forever.

‘Simon!  Dwight!  On me!’

His two lieutenants immediately turned their focus on him, fighting their way to his side, the sharp crack of firing bullets followed by the dull thud of corpses hitting the ground, but the gunshots only dragged more attention their way and they quickly disappeared behind a wall of bodies once again.  

Negan was torn between going to their aid or giving up and making a break for it alone when a deafening barrage of music suddenly blasted out from somewhere back along the route they’d already travelled, startling the living and undead alike.  As one, the bulk of the biters lifted their heads and turned towards the noise, drawn in by the persistent beat as it echoed through the trees, reverberating around the twists and turns of the narrow country back road.  Something about the tinny tune was familiar and Negan let out a low groan when it finally registered with him where he knew it from.  He’d been a teacher for long enough to see the Pokemon craze come and go several times over, the little shits in his classes sneaking cards back and forth beneath their desks, the younger ones in the corridors sporting backpacks emblazoned with that pointy-eared little yellow freak.  Not to mention that his niece, Lucille’s sister’s kid, had insisted on watching the cartoon on TV every Saturday with Uncle Negan along for the ride, turning big doe eyes on him until he caved and sang along to the theme tune, his low, gravelly voice mingling with her high-pitched, tuneless squeak.  He’d hated every damn second and now he was damn sure that he’d have that damn song in his head for the rest of the damn day.

Still, it was drawing the herd away, leaving only a few stragglers for him and those still standing to deal with.  It was as he brought Lucille down on the skull of one of those still delving into the mass of organs that spilled from the stomach of one of his men that he noticed the shadowy figure watching from the trees.  His jaw dropped as the observer stepped out onto the grassy verge, catching the eye of one of the walkers that remained and driving something long and sharp up through its chin, effectively ending its animation and leaving it limp and lifeless.  Negan was surprised to see that it was a girl.  Not that he didn’t think girls were capable of taking on walkers.  Hell, some of his best soldiers were women - just look at Arat or Regina - but this one was tiny, dwarfed by the corpse that slumped to the ground as she withdrew her weapon, her skin painted with dirt, though she wore a satisfied smile.

In the distance, the music continued to play and, as she pulled a remote from her pocket and spun it between her slender fingers, he realised that she’d been responsible for providing the distraction that had led the herd away.

‘What the holy fuckity-fuck is that?’ he rasped, still breathing heavily from the exertion of the battle, eyeing her with one eyebrow quirked.  He didn’t trust strangers, especially ones that sported one hell of a swagger as they moved towards him, dropping to rifle through the pockets of the downed undead with a practised confidence.

She turned narrowed eyes on him, a smirk quirking up the corners of her mouth as she raised herself from her low crouch, resting a hand on her hip as she gave him a curious once-over.  ‘I think what you mean to say is thank you.  I just saved your damn life.’

‘Hell, yeah, you did, but with what?’  Negan swung Lucille up onto his shoulder, uncaring of the gore that dripped down the back of his jacket as he watched her catch the stranger’s gaze.  ‘A boombox and… is that a screwdriver?’

‘It works for me.’  She shrugged and he realised he couldn’t argue.  Hell, she’d saved his ass and the men around him that were still standing, gathering now, poised to take down this mysterious interloper should Negan give the signal.  He was feeling pretty damn tense himself, thrown off by the close-call and the waves of cockiness that were rolling off of this girl, rivalling his own attitude and causing him to give her a second look.  Beneath the grime he could see that she was actually pretty damn special, and, when she rolled her eyes at his drawn-out silence, he just about melted.

‘Well, shit.  Be still my thankfully still beating heart.  Cute and a damn badass!  What’s your name, sweetheart?’

‘Y/N.’  She didn’t ask for his and, Negan figured, she really didn’t care.

‘You got a group, Y/N?  A community?  People waiting on you somewhere?’

‘No.  It’s just me.’  So, she was alone.  She was surviving alone and she was doing it the smart way if you asked Negan, using that trusty remote to draw away the larger threats and silently taking out the manageable ones with that damn flat-head.

‘Well, how’d you like to come back with us?  We got food, fences, people…’  He tailed off, trying to gauge her reaction, though in the back of his mind he was already planning the things he could do with her, picturing her clad in a form-fitting black dress that clung tantalisingly to the tops of her thighs and accentuated the curve of her hips.  He knew instinctively though that he wasn’t going to be able to sell that to her, not yet.  She was a fighter, strong and smart, and she’d want to contribute, at least at first.  ‘You can even join this jolly band of fucking merry men if you feel like using that special set of skills you got there.  God knows we could use some fresh blood after this little shit show.’

Her expression hardened, a stubborn streak a mile wide shining through and making Negan like her all the more, but then she wavered, and he saw it: a flicker of hope in her steely gaze, sparkling behind her irises.  ‘Really?  You really want me to come back with you?’

‘Okay, let me put this in a way you might fucking understand.’  Even as the words fell from his lips, he cringed, but the magnificent smile that he received in return made the embarrassment immediately worthwhile. ‘Princess, I choose you.’


End file.
